Samchel Time is on our Side
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Season 6. One shot


A/N: I was watching "Transitioning" and I thought this song would be perfect for Samchel. Takes place during Rachel's farewell party to her childhood home. Enjoy this Samchel one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs.

Song: NKOTB "Time is On Our Side"

Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson were at the bar pouring drinks in Rachel's basement, aka the Oscar room, for friends coming together to help Rachel Berry pack and say farewell to her childhood home.

Whether she realized it or not, Rachel was becoming a different person. She wasn't the teary eyed brooding girl who came back to Lima with her dreams shattered. It still pained him whenever he thought of her curled up to a pillow looking defeated when they watched, That's so Rachel. Face it, that wasn't the woman he has grown to love and admired. Yes, he Sam Evans has fallen hard for one Rachel Barbra Berry.

If you would've told him he would find love with Rachel he would've laughed. Santana and Quinn got into his head and he didn't get to know her fully until recently. Sure she was loud and opinionated, but he also saw a strong beautiful and talented woman who has been through so much and yet still standing. He knew she would always love Finn, just like he would always care for his exes. With Rachel...he saw a real future. No wonder Finn couldn't stay away, and yes even Jesse St James. She's worth it. He knew Sue was hypnotizing him, but hey it got him closer to Rachel.

Blaine: Sam, get out of your head and pour the drinks right before we have drunk teens and Rachel might kick our asses if we damaged the bar.

Sam: Who? What? Oh sorry. Here Kurt, I added something extra in yours. *handing two drinks to the Fashionista who smirked at him.*

Sam looked at Blaine sheepishly who grinned. Rachel looked over at Sam and winked. Yep he was a goner.

Blaine: Thank you, Sam. Thank you for making her happy again.

Sam: I should be thanking HER. I don't know what is to come when she does go back to New York. I don't think we could ever go back to being "just friends."

Blaine: You're gone man, but I love this look on you. Keep it. You deserve to be happy too. All these rocky roads led you to each other. I feel terrible because she &amp; I had made a promise to get through this together and I've preoccupied since Kurt came back.

Sam: I hate New York, but I can't see myself without Rachel. I know Finn was her love...

Blaine: You're her endgame. Finn would want you both happy, and maybe it is HIM who pushed you together.

Sam: Thanks man, I've missed my best friend.

Blaine: Blam always, man.

Soon Artie announced the duets would begin. This was so different then Rachel Berry's Train wreck Party Extravaganza. He loved seeing Rachel smile again, but he could read her. He could see sadness hidden.

"All About That Bass"

(mercedes)

Because you know

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it, shake it

Like I'm supposed to do

'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase

And all the right junk in all the right places

(Roderick)

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop

We know that shit ain't real

C'mon now, make it stop

If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up

'Cause every inch of you is perfect

From the bottom to the top

(mercedes)

Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size

She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."

You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along

(Both)

Because you know I'm

All about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass

Hey!

(Roderick)

I'm bringing booty back

Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that

No, I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat

But I'm here to tell ya

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

(Mercedes)

Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size

She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."

You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along

(both)

Because you know I'm

All about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass

(Mercedes)

Because you know I'm

All about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass

(Everyone)

Because you know I'm

All about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass

'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Hey, hey, ooh

You know you like this bass

They continued to party while Rachel and Sam went to her room for privacy. It hadn't occurred to her that Sam had never seen her bedroom before. It felt special and yet sad at the same time.

Sam: So this is the famous Rachel childhood bedroom that is so YOU.

Rachel: You promised you wouldn't laugh at it.

Sam: I'm not. I think it would be funny if they turned this into a Broadway red carpet museum like on that one show, Liv and Maddie.

Rachel: You watch Disney?

Sam: my siblings...

Rachel_: I think it is sweet.

Sam looked at her wall at all of the photos.

Sam: I think you need a bigger wall to hold all of your memories from the past, present, and if I'm lucky..the future.

Rachel: I am glad we found each other, yet worried how the others would take it. Mercedes gave us her blessing but Quinn was your first love. You gave her a promise ring.

Sam: Finn was yours and gave you an engagement ring. Both are special, but they are our past and brought us here...together. You're becoming a new person, you will conquer Broadway again, and hopefully I'll be somewhere in your life. I want to make "Us" work. I want someone special as much as you do. Who cares what others think.

Rachel brushed hair from his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Rachel pulled away, but soon grabbed the back of his head crushing lips together and spentbthe next half hour making out. Neither were ready to take it further..not yet.

Soon, they were back in her basement, but the others didn't comment. They were having a blast. Sam led Rachel to the stage and he grabbed a microphone.

Sam: Rachel, thank you for coming back to Lima and back into my life. I think we both know we can never be "just friends." This is for you, beautiful.

(Sam)

Girl, there's more to love than meets the eye

There's more to what I feel inside

And if I told you, would you be my girl

For you I'd travel round the world

Time is on our side, girl, you're my one true love, girl

We've come too far to ever be just friends

Time is on our side, girl, let's show the whole world

Love is the answer and time is our closest friend

If I sent you flowers, would you walk away

Or would it be enough to make you stay?

Even though we're young, girl, one thing's for sure

In time our love will endure

Time is on our side, girl, you're my one true love, girl

We've come too far to ever be just friends

Time is on our side, girl, let's show the whole world

Love is the answer and time is our closest friend

Babe, what would you say, time brings us closer every day

Time is on our side, girl, you're my one true love, girl

We've come too far to ever be just friends

Time is on our side, girl, let's show the whole world

Love is the answer and time is our closest friend

Time is on our side, girl, you're my one true love, girl

We've come too far to ever be just friends

Time is on our side, girl, let's show the whole world

Time is our closest friend

Time is on our side, girl, you're my one true love, girl

Love is the answer and time is our closest friend

Rachel had tears falling. She had never felt more loved as she does now.

Sam got on one knee, and he held a promise ring.

Sam: Not a proposal, but a promise to be with each other forever.

Rachel: There is no one else. You're my present and future. I love you, Sam Evans. I promise you.

Sam: I love you too, Rachel Berry, I promise you also. We are endgame.

Mercedes, Artie, Blaine and Mercedes smirked.

Blaine: It is about damn time Samchel is happening...

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading. Read &amp; Review please!


End file.
